


the definition of devotion

by virtuemoirlike (katya_kool)



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya_kool/pseuds/virtuemoirlike
Summary: You don't really know what you would do for someone until you have to.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hey loves! it's been a while. xx

They both have morals.

They’re Canada’s sweethearts for goodness sake, and well respected in the skating world and the international community. They’re generally well liked by individuals and the public, and well of course there are some issues, but that’s bound to happen. But usually, people respect them and think that they’re good people.

Which they are.

They pay their taxes, volunteer often and help people out. Their parents raised them right, and it’s bad to look bad. They enjoy their classroom visits and helping train the next generation of ice dancers. It feels right, it’s not just for PR. So many people helped them achieve their dreams, so it makes sense for them to try to pay it forward. It’s the least they can do with the platform they’ve gained because of them and the sport.

So, they do have morals and standards.

But they both know that they would throw them away for the other.

They’ve always been endgame. They’ve always found their way back to one another, in skating and in romance, and they’ve been dedicated to one another and their relationship for decades. That’s the way it’s always been.

So, they’ve covered for each other a couple times, mostly minor stuff, but they know in their hearts that they would do anything for the other person. It’s not some romantic thing you want when you’re eight, or even eighteen, but the realization that _they are your life_ and you would do anything to help and protect them. It’s as plain as that. It’s cost them a bit in the past, fracturing past relationships and making them feel guilty inside, but that’s the way it is.

It’s all consuming love with passion and intimacy and commitment. The entire trifecta.

They aren’t Bond movie secret agents or anything, it’s not like they tell each other ‘I’d kill for you’ or something, but they know in the back of their minds that they would do anything for the other person, including harming themselves.

Their whole skating career was based on that, after all. It makes sense that that wouldn’t just stop once they’re done with their competitive career. It makes their relationship stronger, and it adds a safety net, which is kind of ironic. Because they both know, at the end of the day, that everything they do in their lives is for themselves and their partner. They can be independent people, they’re both strong, but there’s no need to be.

That idea was even kind of part of their wedding vows, about how much they love and are devoted to one another. They would cross the ocean, swim the seas, whatever it takes to get to their partner. Go through the burning coals, drop everything and run, it doesn’t matter. This started for them when they were seven and nine. It’s everything. When people claim that their career and relationship was ‘just about skating’ they both laugh. If it was just about skating, they would have been done a long time ago.

But that’s in the past. They’re guest stars on shows sometimes, do a main star billing on a brief tour every other year, but that’s it. With him coaching and her finishing her degree and putting it to use, they’re busy.

They’re happy now.

They finished their new book, one finally with the real intel about went down with Marina. It’s not an expose, not quite, but it isn’t polite either. Since Scott is still involved with skating and that community, they don’t see the point in faking relationships. They can’t really say anything bad about the ISU either, not since they're still directly involvemed, but that’s ok. Nobody really wants to hear about some has-been ice dancers anyways.

So, they’re happy, with steady incomes and job satisfaction. They’ve even started talking about having a baby.

But then things change.

On one Saturday evening, Scott heads home after a good practice with his junior team. They’re still working on their connection and trust issues, but they have real potential. Their technicality is unparalleled for their age, and it fills him with hope for their future. He’s running a little late, he got caught up in fixing one of their elements, so he hopes Tessa won’t be mad at him. He stopped to grab some flowers at a gas station on the way home, a bit of a bribe, so hopefully that does the trick. He cuts off the ignition of his truck and locks it, anxious to talk to her. It's been a long day. He bounds up the steps and is surprised when the door is unlocked. Tessa usually doesn’t do that. Still, it’s no cause for alarm, she must have just gotten distracted.

So, when he gets home and sees a note on the table, he isn’t surprised. She leaves him the sweetest things sometimes and knows how much he likes physical tokens of affection. He sets his stuff down, puts the flowers on the counter, and finally makes his way to the piece of paper. The handwriting isn’t Tessa’s, which makes him look closer. In fact, it’s not handwriting all, it’s typed, and it reads ‘unlock and press play.’

This is something new, she usually doesn’t do this and has her phone on her, but maybe she’s around the house and wanted to surprise him. Tessa’s phone is right beside the note on the table, and he cautiously puts her pin in and a voice memo is up. He presses play.

“Say it.” It’s a man speaking, with an accent and a deep voice. This isn’t what he expected at all.

“No” There’s a slap, loud enough for him to hear through the tinny speaker, and he’s suddenly very concerned. _What the hell is going on?_

“Say it”

“No” there’s another slap, this one sounds harder, and he digs his fingers into his hands. Someone was hurting his wife, and he has no clue what is happening.

“Say it” At this point he hopes she just says what they want, this isn’t worth it. He wants to call somebody, anybody, but for some reason he knows he has to finish listening first.

“Hi Scott. This is Tessa. I love you, and I...” Her voice trails off, and he can hear her breathing heavily through the phone.

“Finish it.”

“Okay okay.” She sounds scared, her voice going up higher, and he realizes that she was probably threatened with another slap. _Oh my god._

“And I am being punished for speaking against Marina and the ISU. I deserve this.” Her voice is cracking, and she’s taking in large gulps of air. “I am now being taken to an unknown location, where I will be for an unknown period of time.”

“All right that’s it, knock her out.” That voice sounds different than the other men beforehand, and Scott has a sinking feeling that keeps getting worse in his stomach.

“Wait wait. please. One last thing.” He hates hearing the pleading tone in her voice, and how desperate she sounds. She should never have to sound like that.

“If it’s anything bad, the damage will be permanent.” _Oh my god._

“I know.” He can hear her take a deep breath, one of the exercises their mental prep coach ran them through. “I love you Scott. Always and forever. Thanks for everything.” There’s a pause. “Ok I’m done.”

 _No, no no I’m not done stop._ He’s panicking, the situation finally setting in. His wife is gone, and he doesn’t know where she is.

He could hear Tessa’s breathing before this, a little rushed, but still stable. Now it is suddenly slowed, and he knows they knocked her out somehow. It happened quickly and quietly, so they didn’t hit her or anything. It must have been an injection. He’s so angry and scared at the same time that he moves to do something, _anything_ when he sees that there’s still time left on the recording. There must be more.

The first voice returns, and he’s clearly close to the phone so that the message is loud and clear.

“There you go Scott Moir. Don’t go to the police, or we will kill her. Tell people she’s on vacation, working late, we don’t care, make something up. Lovely working with you.”

Then the recording automatically stops.

_What do I do?_


	2. wake up, shake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suddenly, Tessa's in a old hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey... sorry about the long delay. I lost motivation for a while, but then I got some back. special shoutout to Jen, who reminded me about this, and andie (vm_yyc on twitter), who beta read this for me. xx

Tessa’s wakes up to her head almost pounding out of her temples, overwhelming to the point of being unfamiliar.

Her immediate impulse is to stand up and grab an ibuprofen; she must have slept on something wrong, but something stops her - harsh ropes around her ankles. She almost trips forward off the chair but manages to save herself, sparing herself yet another injury.

There’s a ringing in her ears, and her muscles feel sluggish. She’s disoriented, and things don’t make sense.

Tessa rolls her neck around, attempting to wake herself up. She needs to figure out what is going on. She’s confused for a moment, and then remembers what happened.

***

_There’s a knock at the door, which is surprising. Scott doesn’t knock at his own home, so it can’t be him, but maybe it’s one of her friends trying to surprise her. She’s been less busy lately, finally allowing herself to slow down after going at a racetrack pace, and her relationships have improved. It isn’t really an appropriate time for a visit, she’s working on sketches for her new jewelry collection and had been making progress, but she can’t just ignore the door. That’s just rude, and she really does enjoy company. So, she sighs, temporarily putting away her project, and makes her way to the front of her home. She puts a smile on her face as she opens the door, trying to appear welcoming, and then she’s jabbed in the neck with a needle._

***

She cranes her head around, trying to get a grasp of her surroundings. She appears to be on a chair in a dingy hotel room, but nobody is with her. You would think they would leave a guard. The wallpaper is peeling off the walls, and there looks to be water damage on the carpet. It’s obviously rundown. The windows are shut with the blinds drawn, betraying no information about her location or the time. There’s nothing for her to grab to try to escape with around her, so she’s trying to think of a plan when she hears footsteps approaching the door. It must be the men from earlier. Quickly, she shuts her eyes and feigns sleep. It might help her get information about what the hell is going on.

Two men enter the room, she can tell by the different voices, and they’re the same ones that grabbed her.

“So, what do we do with her?” That’s the second guy, not the one in charge. He’s slightly less threatening.  

“Not much. Keep her quiet for a while.” His voice makes her nerves flare up, he has the authority in the situation. He slapped her, and she trusts that he would do it again.

“What’s the endgame?”

“Depends on how her husband reacts.”

_Scott._

“He pays attention and listens, she has a chance. If he doesn’t, well, it won’t be pretty.”

This sends a shiver down her spine. Tessa has gotten death threats before, there’s some crazy figure skating fans out there, especially after the Olympics, but this is different. They’re right here, and there is no room for misinterpretation. She knows what they’re talking about, even if she doesn’t get why she’s here. They didn’t even do anything that bad. They were happy and had finally had figured things out. Sure, their life wasn’t perfect, but it was good. Solid and stable. Her lines had been doing well, his teams were getting better, and the book had decent sales.

_The book._

_Is this what it’s about?_

She wants to dismiss the thought, but it kind of makes sense. They had been more honest about figure skating politics, and maybe this was that coming back to them.

_What did I get into?_

***

_She’s shaken awake, and there’s a big man in her face. She’s still at her house, but she’s clearly not in control of the situation anymore._

_What the hell._

_“You awake?” He snaps his fingers in her face, and she blinks. “Good. I need you to read this.” He pushes a slip of paper into her hands. It looks like a script they want her to follow, fairly short and easy to recite._

_“Why?” She’s genuinely confused, she didn’t do anything wrong. They never do anything wrong. They’ve been trying to look good for over twenty years, a squeaky clean appearance, this doesn’t make sense._

_“Because we said so.” He’s threatening, and he doesn’t seem like he’s bluffing. She’s a strong woman, tough as nails, but she knows when she’s beat. Tessa still has drugs floating in her system, she can feel it, and she’s outnumbered. She’s scared, but still smart._

_“Ok.”_

_She reads it while they record it on her phone, but she hesitates during some parts and ends up getting slapped. The actual violence adds to her fear, because they actually followed through with the threat. She tries to sound strong, she doesn’t’ want Scott to freak out when he hears it, she’s pretty sure that’s their plan, but she’s not sure how effective it is. She gets to tell him she loves him at least, they afford her that mercy. It’s not much, but it’s something. Then there’s another shot in the neck, and she’s out._

***

Suddenly, she’s forced out of her thoughts by one of the men shaking her shoulders.

“Wake up girl.” He’s brisk and to the point, and smells like alcohol. Not the nice beers or whiskey that Scott drinks, or she used to drink, but like rum. She never liked rum.

She’s alert now, and scared. Tessa was fine before when she was alone, a little nervous, but now they’re here and the threat is real. Her breathing starts to increase a little, and she feels beads of sweat forming around her hairline. She intends to comply with their requests, she doesn’t want to get hurt again, or to get Scott hurt. Even now, she’s still thinking about him. If they could get to her, they could definitely get to him. She has to try to protect him, no matter what.

“The first thing you need to do is post this apology.” He waves a phone in her face, and she’s relieved. She can handle a public apology, even if she doesn’t agree with it. They can work things out later, once they get out of this mess.

“Ok.”

They pull up Twitter for her and shove the device in her hands. She takes a couple of breaths to relax, and slowly types her information into the website. She has a ton of notifications, mostly shippers, which she ignores and goes to the compose button.

He grabs the phone out of her hands.

“If you pull anything,” He cracks his knuckles, which is very effective at being threatening, “There will be consequences.”

“Ok.” Her breathing exercises didn’t work, she’s still anxious and she really wishes she was with Scott. He’s her anchor, and always makes her steady. “What am I supposed to say?”

“There’s a picture with the apology. Find it and caption it with..hmm” He pretends to think as he scratches the top of his head. “From the bottom of my heart.”

She taps the picture item, selects it, and then hesitates.

“Can I read it?”

“No.”

This makes her nervous, but she isn’t exactly in the place to make demands. So, she nods and clicks post. Hopefully it isn’t something awful.

“Alright. Goodnight.” His henchman comes up behind him with another syringe, and she realizes that they intend to knock her out again.

“Wait wait. Please.” She’s desperate at this point, but she really doesn’t want to be unconscious again. There’s no knowing what could happen. At least when she’s awake she’s aware. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Well. If you promise. You have been good so far, barring the incident.”

She remembers getting slapped and flinches.

“I promise.”

“Ok.” He motions to the other man, and he backs off. She takes deep breaths, she isn’t losing complete control. He lights a cigarette and turns on the TV.

“Try to get comfortable. You’re going to be here a while.” He smirks, and she notices how he seems completely at ease.

“Unless you aren’t.”

 

Meanwhile, Scott is pacing in their home, and dials a number. He isn’t just scared anymore, he’s furious.

_Give me back my wife._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah! I have no clue when the next update will be, but I'm done with finals so that should help. as always, hit me up on twitter if you want to chat (virtuemoirlike), and comments and kudos make me super happy and are motivation. thanks for the support!

**Author's Note:**

> so? this just kind of happened today. if it's really bad I'll take it down, but I kind of like it so far. so leave comments/kudos if you liked it so far, because that will totally motivate me. thanks for reading, I am really grateful.


End file.
